


Trophy

by Lost_Elf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Tales from the Borderlands, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Short, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Handsome Jack rose from the dead and is back to business. One of his favourite pass times is showing off his trophies.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Trophy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads-up – this is my typical level of fucked-up.

“Mister Handsome Jack, it’s pleasure—”

“Yeah, I know, I know; this is your dream come true, you are a little wet, totally excited,” the CEO hummed smugly, not really paying attention to the representatives. He couldn’t be bothered by their empty business talk. He gets it – he is the best, most powerful, and their companies want to be on good terms with him. But boring him to death won’t help anything. And today, as he accepted representatives from Maliwan, Tediore, Jacobs and Torgue, Jack has a point to make.

“Before we begin boasting about our companies, licking each other’s shoes, and then we go on the tour of my amazing new space station, let me show you around my office. It’s a perfect copy of the one I had on Helios, before it crushed.” He hears a few mumbles of _yes, that was unfortunate_ and _I can’t wait,_ and he smirks.

The group of men and one woman walk into Handsome Jack’s office. It truly is the exact copy of his old one, except for the statues and the view on Pandora, now replaced by one of the dying twin star of this solar system. Jack stops in front of his desk, leaving the representatives bellow him. “This is the place where it all happens!” he throws his arms open, grinning. “It’s just a room with a desk and a few chairs,” he adds with half a smirk.

A few of the representatives chuckle, and Jack winks at them. “The only really interesting part here is my wall of trophies. Let’s move there!” he doesn’t wait, knowing that the monkeys will follow him obediently.

“So, yeah, this is the wall,” he says, slapping a shelf full of Atlas trash. “A lot of the things got destroyed, some got stolen, but in the past months, I got more. Here you can see what is left of Atlas, and here the remnants of Dahl,” he waves his hand in general directions. He is proud of the accomplishments, yes, but the point of boasting like this is intimidation, and he knows that this is hardly enough.

“As you can see, just these two took up most of my wall, so I made an expansion.” He types a code into a control panel hidden by a cloaking device, not even having to uncloak it, because he knows exactly where it is. The wall opens, revealing a room full of alien artefacts. He hears a few gasps and one panicked shriek, not coming from the woman. He smirks.

“I collected and bought these to study them, make Hyperion’s technology better. As you know, we were mostly successful so far.” His hand mindlessly traces some of the most valuable things in the room as he paces leisurely. “Anything got your interest?” he asks sweetly, finally turning around to look at their shocked and scandalised faces.

One of the Jacobs representatives, an old man, gathers the courage to speak. “E-e-excuse me, sir, b-but wh-what is _this_?”

Jack looks in the direction briefly, disinterested look on his face. “What is what, pumpkin?” he asks. “Nonono, don’t tell me. I’ll take a guess. Are you asking about Meg here, the unique accidental creation of my top scientists, who is keeping my buddy Rhysie entertained?” he looks back once more, eyeing the thick tentacle reaching from a hole in the floor and shoving deep into the boy’s body. “Or are you, possibly, interested in Rhysie _himself_?” he asks in mock shock.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t heard about my meat buddy!” he laughs. “Rhys, the company man, the _hero_. He is the one who carried me all over Pandora back to Helios. He kept me hidden from dangers, traitors and power-hungry assholes. He was so kind to upload me into the Helios systems. But then, my dear cupcake had a weak moment and tried to kill me. He even stole Atlas from me.”

Jack sighs and walks around the naked man kneeling on the floor slowly. He looks him in the eyes, even though Rhys is keeping them shut, knowing that it will have the same effect on the shocked representatives. Handsome Jack is merciless, he doesn’t forget, he is not one to be played with.

When he finishes the circle, he stops among the clowns and turns to look at Rhys one more time. “Beautiful, isn’t it? Do your companies take similar care of their former business partners, or is Hyperion unique? I like to think that we are unique.” He lets it sink in. Never betray Hyperion.

The room is hardly quiet, but the silence among the representatives still hits hard. All of the gasps, panicked squeaks and whatever undignified sounds they were making died down. Only the wet squelching if the tentacle fucking the young man, and his panting and gagging around the one in his mouth echo in the room.

Not having enough yet, Jack grins and clasps his hands to get attention. He feels everybody behind him startle and jump. “You might be asking yourself why is there a poster with my face,” he points out, looking at the big poster situated right in front of Rhys, in the perfect height. “Rhysie was a big fan of me before he tried to kill me, and so I wanted him to feel at home here.”

Rhys makes a sound different than the others, but it’s hard to say if it was a reaction to Jack’s words. The CEO continues in the same smug voice. “Notice the IV tube, too. Healthcare is free with Hyperion. Is healthcare free at Maliwan too?” he asks.

This time his eyes don’t even leave Rhys’ back. He watches in fascination as the tentacle pulls out completely on each thrust, leaving the man’s ass hole quivering for a second, and then it slowly pushes in. The first ten or so inches aren’t much thick, just like an average cock, maybe even less. Then it grows thicker, to the point when Rhys is taking something of the girth of Jack’s fist.

The tentacle keeps pushing in for so long it makes people uncomfortable to look at, even Jack, because he knows it shouldn’t be possible. But _Meg_ doesn’t seem to have a problem curling and finding its way through the boy’s intestines. If they stood in front of him, they would see it bulging up the top of his soft belly, but that would probably be too much for the poor company goons. On some days, it’s too much to look at even for Jack.

Rhys’ left arm flexes, and Jack knows it’s because of the stuff they are pumping into him to keep him alive. He just got a kick of energy from the tube that comes from a discreetly hidden spot in the ceiling, not disturbing the general tidy feel of the room. The only dirty thing here is Rhys, covered in sweat and monster slick, on some days even his own cum. Even _Meg_ is clean, its tentacles smooth, glistening, beautiful, their movement organised as they hold Rhys in a kneeling position, wrapped around his forearms, chest, neck, ankles and thighs. It’s a nice metaphor, in Jack’s opinion.

“Now, shall we move onto the business part of the meeting, or do you want to move onto the trip around my new station, and then get the fuck out?” he turns to the representatives with a devilish grin. The man who previously screamed faints. The rest agrees that no unnecessary talking is needed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting). You can tell me that I'm fucked up in the comments.
> 
> I have a lot of short stories like these, so if you want to see more, leave Kudos to encourage me. :D


End file.
